Gallery:Casca
Panels= Casca's Rescue.jpg|Casca rescued by Griffith during their first encounter. Short Haired Casca.png|A young Casca during the early years of the Band of the Hawk. Chibi_Casca.jpg||"Chibi" Casca]]. Guts and Casca.jpg|Guts and Casca together. Casca holding Guts' broken sword.jpg|Casca sadly holds Guts' broken sword after he leaves the Band of the Hawk. CascaStabsGuts.png|Casca drives her sword into Guts after he returns to the Band of the Hawk. GutsCatchesCasca.png|Guts narrowly prevents Casca's suicide. GutsCascaKiss.png|Casca and Guts kiss in front of a waterfall. CascaHugsGuts.png|Casca accepts Guts' dark past. Sleeping.png|Casca and Guts sleep together, having cemented their relationship. GutsCascaKiss-0.png|The two lovers kiss after Guts asks Casca to accompany him on his journey. Elene.jpg|Casca as Elaine under the care of Luca. Goddess Casca.png|Casca is worshiped by pagans. OffToElfhelm.png|Guts, Casca, and Puck depart for Elfhelm. Casca holding Moonlight Boy.jpg|Casca holds the Moonlight Boy. CascaWithChild.png|Casca sits with her arms wrapped protectively around the Moonlight Boy. UselessMetalHand.png|Casca slips through Guts' prosthetic hand. |-| Prints= Casca in Armour.jpg|Casca dons armor during battle. Casca with her horse.jpg|Casca holding the reins of her horse. Casca Post-Eclipse Manga.jpg|A regressed Casca holding Puck. Band of the Hawk peaceful.jpg|Casca sitting while Judeau plays his lute to the Band of the Hawk. Casca_Pregnant.jpg|Post-Eclipse Casca pregnant. Paying for stolen apples.jpg|Casca is enticed by Isidro's stolen apples as Serpico sheepishly pays for the food. Casca Guidebook.png|Casca messily eats a red pepper. Chronicles Casca.jpg|Casca holding her longsword to her chest. Guts Casca BoTH.jpg|Casca poses femininely with her sword, while Guts holds a Band of the Hawk shield behind her. Band of the Hawk 2.jpg|Casca alongside the rest of the Band of the Hawk. BotH Lake.jpg|Casca's time alone is interrupted by Corkus, Pippin, and Rickert. Band of the Hawk.jpg|Casca being led into battle by Griffith with the rest of the Band of the Hawk. Guts Casca Eclipse.jpg|Casca unconscious during the Eclipse. Guts defending Casca.jpg|A regressed Casca is defended by Guts. Casca Back View.jpg|Casca looks back, clad in armor. Casca Iron Maiden.jpg|Casca wrapped in chains before an iron maiden, surrounded by demons. Guts + Traveling Party.jpg|Casca is defended by Farnese at Qliphoth. Casca Sketch.jpg|Casca clasps her hands together. Guts' Traveling Party towards the horizon.jpg|Isidro leads the way towards the horizon. Berserk v5 p002.jpg|Casca as a member of the Band of the Hawk. Guts' New Party.jpg|Casca alongside Guts and the rest of the traveling party. Guts Traveling Party 2.png|Casca as a part of the traveling party at Elfhelm. Dreamcast game Miura art.jpg|An ensemble of the Dreamcast game cast, originally intended to link to the manga. Guts and Casca traveling.jpg|Guts and Casca travel through an empty field. Schierke Teaching.jpg|Casca is entranced by Schierke's magic demonstration to Farnese. |-| Other Mangaka= Umino Chika Berserk Volume 33 Back-Design.png|Casca sits atop a donkey beside Farnese. Drawn by mangaka for Volume 33's alternate cover art. Concept Art= Berserk anime setting 018.jpg|Full body sketches of Golden Age era Casca and Guts for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 034.jpg|A height comparison between a young Casca, Guts, Griffith, Judeau, Pippin, Corkus and Rickert for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 032.jpg|A height comparison of a young Casca alongside the other youthful members of the Band of the Hawk, with a horse present to illustrate their size, for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 124.jpg|A height comparison between an older Casca, Guts, Griffith, Judeau, Pippin, Rickert and Charlotte for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 125.jpg|A height comparison of an older Casca alongside the other older members of the Band of the Hawk and Charlotte, with a horse present to illustrate their size, for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 117.jpg|Profile drawings of Casca showing various expressions for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 116.jpg|Profile drawings, shaded with charcoal, of Casca showing various expressions for the 1997 anime. Casca Concept Artwork.jpg|Concept art of Casca's helmet for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 007.jpg|Front and back view concept sketches of a young Casca for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 006.jpg|Full body sketches of a young Casca clad in armor, with drawings of her hands' armor, for the 1997 anime. 1997_concept9.jpg|Full body concept drawings of an older Casca for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 115.jpg|Full body sketches, shaded with charcoal, of an older Casca clad in armor for the 1997 anime. 1997_concept16.jpg|A variant of the full body sketches of Casca clad in armor, with drawings of her battle gear, for the 1997 anime. 2013 concept2.jpg|Profile sketches of Casca from various angles for the Golden Age film trilogy. 2013 concept5.jpg|A detailed concept drawing of Casca's design for the Golden Age film trilogy. |-| Anime (1997)= Casca 1.png|Casca as portrayed in the anime. Casca.png|Casca's full armor. Casca Rescue.png|Casca rescued by Griffith. Casca Admires from Afar.png|Casca humbled at Griffith's success. Judeau Saves Casca.png|Casca saved by Judeau during the Eclipse. Casca & Guts First Battle.png|Casca fights Guts. Band of the Hawk briefing.png|Casca and the Bank of the Hawk in a war meeting with Griffith. Guts and Casca's Dilemma.png|Casca falling off a cliff unconscious in front of Guts. Casca Defies Orders.png|Casca defying orders. Casca's Defiance and Leadership.png|Casca leading the Hawks in the face of the Eclipse. The Struggle of the Band of the Hawk.png|Casca overlooking the burial of deceased Hawks. Casca contemplative.png|Casca being contemplative. Casca Torn.png|Casca torn during Guts' duel with Griffith. Casca Back on the Frontline.png|Casca on the frontlines of battle. The Band of the Hawk's Mission.png|The Band of the Hawk rescuing Griffith from the torture of the King of Midland. Casca Upset.png|Casca upset. Casca, Corkus & Rickert at the Fall of the Black Fortress.png|Casca, Corkus, and Rickert during the fall of the Black Fortress. 2013_concept2|Concept art of Casca for the 2013 movies. 2013_concept5|Concept art of Casca for the 2013 movies. |-| Golden Age Film Trilogy= Casca Pre-Eclipse Anime.png|Casca in her Band of the Hawk armor. Casca Royal Ball.png|Casca wearing a ball gown to the Midland royal party. Casca Winter Clothes.png|Casca dressed for winter weather during Guts' duel with Griffith. Guts Casca Film.jpg|Casca and Guts lay together before a waterfall. Casca Showers Film.jpg|A broken Casca showers beneath a waterfall. Casca Post-Eclipse Anime.png|Casca, her mind now shattered, stares blankly at Guts. |-| Anime (2016)= Casca 2016.png|Casca's appearance in the 2016 anime. Guts and Casca fighting.png|A flashback to Casca's battle alongside Guts. Guts and Casca tender moment.png|A flashback to a tender moment between her and Guts. Casca in the water.png|Casca enjoys the feeling of a waterfall. Casca and Erica.png|Casca and Erica picking berries together. Casca pyre vision.png|Casca about to be burned at the stake, as seen in a vision of the future. Casca lead away.png|Casca is led away with the help of a brown-haired girl. Casca's prostitute disguise.png|Casca, now disguised as "Elaine". Casca interrupts Jerome.png|Casca interrupts Luca and Jerome mid-intercourse. Casca terrified flashbacks.png|As she is about to be raped, Casca has terrifying flashbacks to the Eclipse. Demon Child saving Casca.png|Casca saved by her demonic child. Casca after being saved.png|Casca standing in awe while being worshiped as a witch. Casca acting goofy.png|Casca plays with a pearl necklace by sucking on it. Casca comforts Nina.png|Comforting Nina as she cries. Black Witch Casca.png|Casca, dressed up by the pagans as the "Black Witch". Isidro helps Nina.png|Casca stares at Nina as Isidro helps them. Casca in danger by the Goat.png|Casca about to be sexually assaulted by the Great Goat. Guts saves Casca.png|Guts saves Casca from the Great Goat. Casca remembers Guts.png|Casca looks on at Guts with hope. Puck in Casca's shirt.png|Puck pops out of Casca's cleavage. Isidro helps the girls escape.png|Casca sucks on Puck's head. Casca and Nina in prison.png|Casca and Nina imprisoned in the Tower of Conviction. Casca led into the torture chambers.png|Casca is led into the torture chamber. Mozgus chats with Casca.png|Mozgus chats with Casca, implying her to be a witch. Casca being locked in the iron maiden.png|About to be locked inside an iron maiden. Casca breaks out of the maiden.png|Casca is released from the iron maiden by evil spirits. Casca surrounded by ectoplasm.png|Being enveloped by the congealed evil. Casca holding the Demon Child.png|Casca holding her demonic child. Casca held unconscious by Mozgus.png|Casca's unconscious body being held by Mozgus. The people try to sacrifice Casca.png|The people of St. Albion attempt to burn Casca at the stake to repel the evil. Casca about to be burned.png|Casca tied to a pyre, about to be burned alive. Isidro rescues Casca.png|Being rescued at the last second by Isidro. Isidro running from Mozgus.png|Casca and Isidro are chased by Mozgus. Guts and Casca reunite.png|Casca and Guts share a brief reunion amidst the chaos. Guts comforts Casca.png|Casca is comforted by Guts after the Tower of Conviction's destruction. Guts and Casca ride to Godo's.png|Casca and Guts ride for Godo's home. Guts, Casca and Puck prepare for Griffith.png|Casca, Guts and Puck all prepare for the arrival of Griffith. Griffith reunites with Casca.png|Casca reunites with Griffith atop the Hill of Swords. Casca embraced by Guts.png|Casca sleeping against Guts. Beast tries to kill Casca.png|Sleeping while the Beast of Darkness tempts Guts to kill her. Casca loses her trust.png|Casca losing her trust in Guts after he attacks her. Casca slays the rapists.png|Casca defends herself with a sword against the bandits. Trio ED3.png|Casca alongside Guts and Griffith in the second ending, Meimoku no Kanata. |-| Promos= Casca holding her sword.jpg|Promotional art of Casca with her longsword for the 1997 anime. 01EXTRA-A.jpg|Stylized art of Casca, Griffith, Judeau, Rickert and Corkus for the 1997 anime. 06EXTRA-A.jpg|Promotional art of Casca, Guts, and Griffith for the 1997 anime. 12EXTRA-A.jpg|Art which depicts a burning Brand of Sacrifice surrounded by an image of Guts remembering the Band of the Hawk for the 1997 anime. Laserdisc BoTH Griffith Rescue 1997.png|Promotional art of Casca on the mission to rescue Griffith from the King of Midland's torture alongside Guts, Judeau, Pippin, Rickert and Corkus. Guts Casca Griffith art 1997.jpg|Promotional art of Casca, Guts, and an ethereal Griffith for the 1997 anime. Griffith Torture 1997 Anime.jpg|Extra art of Casca clutching her sword as Griffith is tortured at the King of Midland's behest for the 1997 anime. Guts Casca Kiss 1997 Anime.jpg|Extra art of Casca and Guts kissing for the 1997 anime. Berserk 1997 anime soundtrack cover.png|Promotional poster and soundtrack cover art, which includes Casca as a member of the Band of the Hawk, for the 1997 anime. Movie 1 Poster.jpg|Promotional poster featuring Casca as a member of the Band of the Hawk for the first film of the film trilogy - Golden Age Arc I: Egg of the Supreme Ruler. Egg of the King poster.jpg|Promotional poster featuring Casca ready to battle for the first film of the trilogy - Golden Age Arc I: Egg of the Supreme Ruler. Movie 2 Poster.jpg|Promotional poster featuring Casca wearing her dress during the end of war victory celebration for the second film of the trilogy - Golden Age Arc II: The Battle for Doldrey. Bluray Illustration Berserk Film.jpg|Front cover of the film trilogy Blu-ray, featuring Casca, Griffith, and a blood covered Guts. BotH Groupshot.jpg|Art of Caca together with Guts, Griffith, Judeau, Pippin, Rickert, and Corkus by character designer/animation director Naoyuki Onda for the film trilogy. Band of the Hawk trilogy promo image.jpg|Promotional image of the Band of the Hawk together on the battlefield for the film trilogy. Berserk Chrismas Card Film Trilogy promo.jpg|A Christmas card released to promote the film trilogy featuring Casca, Guts, and Griffith wearing Santa outfits. Berserk 2016 Premier visual art version 2.jpg|Promotional poster art depicting the main characters of the Conviction Arc for the 2016 anime, including Casca about to be burnt at the stake. Berserk 2016 Limited Edition Box Scan.jpg|Extra art featured in the Limited Edition Vol. 1 Box Set for the 2016 anime, featuring Casca looking ahead. Berserk 2017 Anime Key Visual.png|Premier key art depicting the members of Guts' traveling party in the Falcon of the Millennium Empire Arc for the 2017 anime, including Casca being protected by Farnese, who is wielding the Silver Dagger, at the Qliphoth. TCG= |-| The Holy Demon War Chronicles= Casca PS2.jpg|Casca's character model in Berserk: Millennium Falcon Hen Seima Senki no Shō. |-| Berserk Musou= Casca from Berserk Musou.jpg|Render of Golden Age Casca in Berserk and the Band of the Hawk. Casca DLC.png|DLC costume of showering Casca. |-| Merchandise= Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Subpages